


Good Mood

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Why is Lance in such a good mood? Why was he actually nice to Keith for once? The others want to know.Oneshot/drabble





	Good Mood

Pidge narrowed their eyes. Something wasn’t right. And it was about to become obvious what it was.

“Why are you being so nice to Keith?”

Lance smirked. Oh boy. Pidge and Hunk braced themselves for whatever was about to come next.

“Uh, because I’m a good person, a beautifully of sunshine, and I’m polite and nice to everyone,” Lance didn’t miss any sort of beat.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you,” said Hunk.

“…yeah okay I’m in love with him.”


End file.
